


The Start of More Change

by keepquietplease



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :(, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Because of Reasons, Chubby Morality | Patton Sanders, Come Eating, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Eavesdropping, Fluff and Smut, I mean, I'm mixing two requests, Master/Servant, Minor Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Relationship Negotiation, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Short Morality | Patton Sanders, Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Tall Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Author Writing a Trans Character, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil gets three boyfriends, a mix of the two, amiright, and some fluff, as a treat, because Patton, cannot believe I'm writing this, drool, from the same person, he approves but he's concerned for Virgil, he does not approve of this relationship, he still indulges in punishing him, i guess??, like the smallest bit, so yeah it's stream of consciousness a little bit, the perfect combo, this fic is written by an author with adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: A lot can happen over winter break.  For example, you can gain feelings for your boyfriends friend after being publicly punished.  You could also have three panic attacks.  Really, anything can happen.Or:Virgil gets three boyfriends!  As a treat (and a whole lot of oral sex)!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sugar Daddy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969855
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	The Start of More Change

**Author's Note:**

> Wore a dress for pride club, and I was super fucking funny and posted "dress fits without tits" and someone should give me points for that joke :)
> 
> Also, this series will continue to be smut because...I'm following the sugar daddy rules...sex for money or whatever (I need to get a sugar daddy so I can have moneys)
> 
> Ages:  
> Virgil: 22 (5'0)  
> Logan: 41 (6'4)  
> Remus: 45 (6'2)  
> Patton: 45 (5'6.5)
> 
> Next up is the fae story, then smut that isn't in this AU, then another smut that was requested on my tumblr

Virgil woke up in his bed approximately at six in the morning to get started on his day. If he was in his boyfriends' room, he'd get up with Logan, but he needed his own space sometimes. He started by taking a thorough shower and cleaning every part of him. He was instructed to do that, but he couldn't remember why. Then, he moved onto making coffee and mopping the kitchen. Once it reached seven fifteen, he made breakfast for them both before placing the plates on the table and going to finish cleaning the first floor. He heard shuffling upstairs around seven thirty. He finished sweeping the front hall, going back to the kitchen to pour their coffee. In some ways, he still acted like a servant. He already changed a lot of his life. He didn't need to change his routine. Remus pecked his lips when he got his coffee, glancing between his husband and his boyfriend.

"So, what are you two doing today?"

Virgil paused. "What?"

"You two get about two weeks together! Just the two of you! I'm jealous. My two favorite men in the world."

"Oh shit. Wait, are you on break?"

Logan looked up, adjusting his glasses. "Yes. I told you this last night."

Virgil looked away, his face heating up. Logan did, in fact, tell him the prior night. He completely forgot. Logan just got up early everyday, so it was really hard to tell. He poured his coffee before putting the pot back on the stove, keeping his gaze away. This happened every time Logan got a long period of time off of work. He taught summer courses, so Virgil never got used to having him home. He loved having him around, and he never got in the way, but he was distracting. He often pulled Virgil away from his tasks to snuggle, not that he'd admit he did so.

"Are you upset by this?"

"What? No. I'm just going to keep forgetting. I'm sorry."

He patted his knee, and Virgil walked over and sat on the floor next to his legs. Logan ran his fingers through his hair, smiling. "I meant my lap, but this is good. What are your plans for today?"

"Finish cleaning. Maybe call Roman if I got lonely, but you're here, so maybe not. Try to draw my hands again. Paint my nails. Oh, I have to go grocery shopping. That'll take up an hour or two. That's it."

"We need to get you a hobby."

Remus slammed his coffee mug down. "That's what I've been saying! He needs to get out of the house!"

"I go jogging around the neighborhood. I get out!" Virgil turned to Remus, leaning his chin on his legs. "Technically a hobby to some people."

"Mmhm, keep trying."

"This house is huge. I usually finish cleaning by the time you two get back from work!"

"Stop cleaning everyday."

"Let me get a job."

"Do you really want a job?" Logan asked, sipping his coffee. Virgil glanced at him and then looked down. "That's what I thought."

"Do you want a pet?" Remus asked, unzipping his jeans. Virgil snorted, getting under the table and pulling down his pants.

"Don't talk about animals when I suck you off." Virgil said before sucking on the head, slowly making his way down further.

"Are you two going on a date at all?"

Logan shrugged, taking his husband's hand. "Maybe not today since he's booked, but tomorrow is a perfect day to go to the movies. It's supposed to snow tonight."

Remus let out a small groan, pushing Virgil's head down. "I hope not. I have to do a water scene tomorrow, and as much as I love getting hypothermia, I'd rather not."

"I'll have Virgil prepare a warm bath or shower for you when you get home. What's your schedule today?"

"I'm on the set until four, as usual. I might bother my director for a bit to let me bring my boyfriend and husband on set one day this week, but he needs to make sure you two won't be a distraction. Speaking of distractions, don't distract Virgil. If he doesn't finish cleaning today, he'll say he has to do it tomorrow."

Logan watched as Remus thrusted upward, hearing Virgil gurgle around him. He glanced beneath the table. "Can't promise anything. I can't deny him, and I have my own urges. I can always coerce him into taking two days off. Look at him. He's basically choking on you."

"It's very nice. I love morning treatment."

Virgil was being held down, swallowing around his full length. His nose was pressed against a trail of hair that led up Remus' stomach as he desperately grinding against his leg. He would be lying if he said he didn't like when they did this. Talked about him like he wasn't there. As if he was still their servant. He liked the idea of just being around to serve them all day, every day. Remus chuckled when his throat spasmed due to him being pulled to the tip and back down.

"So obedient. Virgil, I want you to cum on the floor and lick it off once you're done with me. If you get close before I'm done, stop rubbing against my leg."

He gave a thumbs up, continuing his grinding. Remus looked back at his husband.

"See, you'd never do that."

"I hate the taste of myself. You wouldn't do that either."

"I'd try it, and I'd hate it. After that, I'd never do it again. How many times has Virgil done this for us?"

"Twenty times and counting. A good thing we have him for this."

Virgil whined, stopping his grinding. He was pushed back down to the base and lifted up, the pattern continuing as he choked and groaned.

"I'm going to accompany him on his shopping trip. I've come to the conclusion I don't care if I run into coworkers. He's no longer a student, and they can't judge me for having a consensual polyamorous relationship when they had affairs. A shame we live in a college town where we'll run into people, but I have nothing to be ashamed of. After the whole mall incident, I've decided his safety is more important than what students think of me." Logan lifted his foot, putting it against Virgil's head and pushing him down with it. "Are you close, dear?"

"You can always tell. Think he'll be good and swallow?"

"He doesn't have a choice if my foot stays there."

He definitely did. He could use a hand signal they created to say he didn't want to, but he wanted this. He moaned when the foot pressed against him harder, and the taste of Remus finally filled his mouth. He sucked until he was dry. Logan's foot didn't move. He palmed himself, still swallowing around Remus as muffled moans came out. The cock in his mouth twitched as his pleas grew.

"I wish you had today off. We could just keep him around you and watch him get more and more desperate for release. You wouldn't even have to get hard again. He'd be happy just to have his master in his mouth."

It hit him that they started a scene. It would probably last all day. He was just a servant right now, and they were his master and his sir. The scene would have to pause during shopping. Voyeurism, as fun as it was, needed to include people who consented in Virgil's mind. They respected that, so public roleplaying wasn't included.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Another ten minutes. Let him hump my leg for another three minutes, and then I want to watch him clean his own mess before I leave."

Virgil rubbed against his leg again. He was drooling all over him, unable to control it. His pants were too tight, but he waited for permission. They continued their conversation, Remus remaining soft in his mouth as he kept whining. Logan kept his foot pressed against him with enough force that it didn't hurt, but it made him unable to push back. He went back to sucking, looking up at Remus. He was looking down every now and then, but his focus was mostly on his husband. Virgil nuzzled against his stomach, feeling the pressure against his head increase. Then it was gone. He pulled off of Remus, his tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly.

"I forgot how lustful you get after giving oral." Remus commented, watching him crawl out from under the table. Virgil didn't respond. He just pulled his pants down and jerked himself off. He spilled all over the floor and his hand. Remus snickered. "Lick it all up."

He lifted his hand up first, cleaning it off. He bent down once his hand was clean, licking the floor. He made sure the ground had no smudges or marks before he looked up, licking his lips and looking up at them. He felt himself get flustered over their stares. He put his pants back on, getting up and taking Remus' dishes. 

"Good job. You'll be good for your sir, right?"

"Yes, master. I'll be good. Is there anything you two need before I finish cleaning?"

"You're dismissed."

Virgil nodded before going to get his supplies and heading to the second floor. He started with the bathrooms, making sure they were sparkling. He knocked on their bedroom door. There was no response, so Logan was either still in the kitchen or in his office on the third floor. He let himself in, making the bed and sweeping the floor. He made sure it was spotless before heading to his own room. It was already pretty clean. He didn't like clutter, so he always kept his area neat. He still made sure, knowing punishment would follow if it wasn't perfect.

He made his way to the third floor. All that was really up there was the hallway, a small bathroom that didn't include a shower or tub, and the office. He started in the bathroom, wiping down the mirror and dusting. It was hardly used, so the toilet and sink were still pristine. He swept and dusted the hallway next, staring at the office as he did so. His stomach fluttered as he stared. Not because of the scene, no. The scene never made him nervous. It was always when Logan stayed home. He got thrown off and worried about performing correctly in his presence. He gently knocked on the door.

"You can come in."

Virgil opened it. Logan was reading. He looked up, gathering his books.

"I'll leave you to it."

"Don't leave on my account, sir." Virgil replied, beginning to sweep the floor. Logan settled back down with his books, ignoring Virgil for the most part. He only interfered when Virgil was about to leave.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but I was wondering how you managed to seduce my coworkers."

"Pardon, sir?"

"I want you to run me through it. How did you do it each time? Take a seat and tell me."

He sat down on the floor, looking at his hands. "The first time at the university, I didn't initiate it. I didn't have the money to pay for my second semester, and I went to the dean of students. He recommended financial aid at first, but I think he liked the fact I started crying. He told me there was a way I could get in for free, and I started visiting his office more. He and his partner had been having marriage problems, so I was more than welcomed both in the office and his home. His partner slept with me without him knowing. Then I had issues in math, and the dean told the math professor I was an easy lay. They're friends, so that was simple. Then the stories spread. I didn't have to try. I just had to be powerless and accept anything they gave me. Didn't matter their gender. Anyone who'd sleep with me, I let them. As long as they'd help me out. Then the dean caught on that I was whoring myself out. He found out I was sleeping with his partner, and I was expelled."

"This is much more upsetting than I intended. I was going to have you seduce me."

"I apologize for dampening the mood. I could still seduce you."

Logan frowned, pulling his chair back. He held out his hand, allowing Virgil to take it as he pulled him onto his lap. "I wish you were my student when you went to college. If I heard you say this then, I'd try to keep you safe from the very start. I had no idea they made you powerless. I knew they were rough and insulted you, but I had no idea about the rest. Did they give you a safe word?"

"You know they didn't, and even if they did, I wouldn't use it. I needed to pass the courses."

"Virgil, I'm--"

"Knowing what I know about you now, I wouldn't succeed in seducing you. Self-deprecation was my main tool, and you despise when I speak negatively about myself. I'd have to get on my knees and beg you to alter my grade or give me personal office hours. You're also content with your marriage, so I'd never manage to do it." The topic was quickly changed. Logan looked sad when he discussed being powerless, and he didn't like that. "I'd probably just offer my services in an outfit you'd like. A nice dress shirt with a tie and slacks. Wear something elegant on my feet. Trip and land by your ankles."

"You did in it in the end. You seduced me." The sad look didn't go away, if anything, it increased.

"Do I have permission to break the scene for a short period of time?"

Logan nodded.

"Logan, this would've happened if you were my professor or not. Maybe you would've told Remus about me, but you wouldn't know my home life. For all anyone knew, I lived with my family. I didn't expect anyone to help me. I purposefully avoided you because I realized my seduction wouldn't work. I would just drop your class. You wouldn't have a chance to see my life. I wouldn't let you. Everyone heard the stories, so I let them believe what they wanted. I would've let you believe what you heard."

"Remus told me about your high school."

"Yeah, that one I actually had to try. It sucked, but I managed."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"The sex? Sometimes, yeah. Not often because I never got to finish, but I like getting fucked. It gave me a purpose in life."

Logan managed to look more upset at that. 

"Let's talk about something else, okay? You're not enjoying this conversation. I hate seeing you and Remus sad."

"This is highly important. I'll make my expression blank. You never dated anyone?"

"I had and still have a lot of issues. I thought people would abandon me, and I felt the need to be with an older audience. I strictly focused on sex so people wouldn't leave me. I needed someone who treated me like I didn't matter. That's why this relationship scared me at first. You two give a shit about me. I don't know why, but if you leave me, it'll mean more than anything I've ever experienced. If you left me, it meant I did something wrong again. I'm working on it. I promise I'm doing better. I feel more confident now. I love you both. I'm happy now."

"I'm going to spoil you rotten for the rest of your life."

Virgil pressed a kiss against his lips. Just a peck to make him smile. "You don't need to spoil me. You two spoil me enough. You can buy me a spider, and I'll be happy for the rest of my life. Can we stop being sad now? You were planning on doing something to me when I came into this room, and I intend on finding out."

"Do you have your plug in?"

"I do. I always have it in."

"How stretched out are you right now?"

"Very stretched with the new plug. Sir, what are your plans?"

"You can touch yourself all you want, and you can tell me to stop at any point. I adore you, and I never want to cause you actual pain. I'm going to fuck you."

"On the desk?"

"Yes."

Virgil completely perked up at that, smiling. "Oh, sir, yes. I would love to get railed against your desk. What position would you like?"

"I want your back against the desk. Lay down on it."

Virgil got undressed, laying on the desk with his legs hanging off. Logan watched him, smiling as he took off his own clothes. He grabbed his legs, hooking them over his shoulders. 

"I love you, you know that?" Logan asked as he began to pull out the plug. "Even in our little scenes. Remus and I love our servant. We'll make you associate sex with love. Even the punishments. Until you're the most affectionate person in the world."

"Mmm."

He pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket, pouring some onto his fingers. His other hand finished pulling the plug out, quickly replacing it with two fingers. Virgil let out a small grunt, leaning his head back. Logan managed to push a third in right away. The fourth finger could only make it to the nail, so he added more lube. 

"Sir, it feels so good."

"I'm glad. Tell me if anything hurts or if you need a break."

"I wiiioooh fuck." Virgil gasped when the forth slipped in. "Sir, please, I want your dick."

"You'll have me. I want you to be happy and comfortable first. Let me stimulate you a bit more."

Virgil was going to talk back, but all four fingers pressed against his prostate. He let out a small moan, pushing against him.

"Good boy. Keep fucking yourself on my fingers. You're so perfect."

It was difficult, but he pushed himself up slightly with his arms to move back and forth on his fingers. His core was burning a bit as he kept it up, but the look in Logan's eyes helped him. He loved that look. He pushed back further, a strangled moan coming out when the fingers just rubbed his prostate, staying snug against it. "Want more."

Logan pulled his fingers out, pouring some lube on his cock and dribbling a bit more over Virgil's hole. He pushed in slowly, rubbing his legs. "Beautiful. You take me so well. Even when you're being a bit of a brat."

"I'm sorry. I won't demand more."

"You can demand anything from me. You did such a good job today. You deserve all your demands."

He was flushed against Virgil's hips, nipping his legs. Virgil squirmed a bit before pushing himself half off and then directly back to the base. He kept that motion up, feeling his arms begin to hurt. Logan bent down, kissing him as he started thrusting. He grabbed him once his arms gave out, laying him down gently so he didn't hurt himself.

"How do you feel? All good?"

"Yes sir. I feel so good." Virgil bit his hand when Logan began to hit his prostate. He began to repeat just 'yes' over and over again as the thrusting continued, hitting the same spot each time. He grabbed himself, rubbing his slit with his thumb roughly. His affirmations were getting slurred as they kept going.

"That's right. Drool all over the desk."

He glanced to his side to see a small spot of drool next to him. It was still growing with each droplet. He'd have to wipe that down later. He let out another moan when Logan's thrusts grew harder. Everything paused with a phone ring.

"It's Remus. May I pick up?"

"Uh huh."

He answered, putting it on speaker before he continued his thrusting. "Hello darling. Dear, would you like to say hi to your master?"

Virgil let out a soft groan, reaching for Logan's face. He got a kiss as they heard a voice that didn't belong to Remus. No, it belonged to Roman. "Holy shit, are you watching porn? Are you filming porn?"

Logan immediately pulled away, not ceasing his movements. "I'm not watching nor am I filming porn. Why're you calling from Remus' phone?"

"You're on speaker. Bad news, it's my director and his husband. Good news, that's Janus and Roman. No one else is in my car." Remus' voice crackled through the line.

"You have about ten seconds to take us off speaker, dear."

"Wait, why?"

"Just do it before--oh, forget it." Logan watched as Virgil stopped touching himself. He lifted his legs more, bending his body. Virgil let out a loud whine that turned into a string of moans and curses as he came. It landed on his stomach, chest, and part of his face. He scooped some up with his finger.

"It got all over me." Virgil's words were still slurred. He put the finger in his mouth, licking it clean.

"That was Virgil?!" Roman's voice cracked as he asked. Virgil finally snapped back to reality at that, his eyes widening. 

"Wait, they--" he was cut off when Logan began moving again, letting out a soft mewl. "Sir, they're listening."

"You make him call you sir and Remus master?!"

Virgil covered his face. Logan sighed. "Do Roman and Janus consent to hearing us continue?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Roman, darling, why do you want to hear your brother in law have sex?" a new voice came over the line. Virgil, despite how long he had lived there, never met Janus. He made himself scarce when guests came over, preferring to make the food and set it up before they got there. Roman he met purely because he came over unannounced when Virgil was just a servant. Janus, however, was new territory, and this wasn't the best first impression. He bit his hand to hold in his noises.

"I don't give a shit about him. I'm more concerned with Virgil."

"I apologize for calling. We called to let you know we were coming for dinner. I completely consent to hearing this if it makes either of you more comfortable."

"Yeah," Virgil's voice wavered. "It does. Thank you--oh fuck!"

Logan was practically slamming into him now, leaving hundreds of marks on his legs as the desk shook. Virgil wasn't holding back any noises anymore, practically screaming with delight at the feeling of both overstimulation and his lover's grip. His hands scrambled for something to grab onto, finding the edge of the desk. Logan sucked another mark into the back of his knee. "I wish they could see you, love. You thrive under attention. I think everyone should see you like this."

"Send pictures!" Remus spoke up. Logan picked up his phone, taking a few. He sent them quickly, continuing his movements. Remus whistled over the line. "Caught him in the office?"

"I let him in. He just finished cleaning it. He'll have to clean the desk again before we go out. He's in need of snuggling when you return."

"I'm not in need of. . ." Virgil trailed off when he looked in his eyes.

"Don't talk back. You're in need of love."

"I'm in need of love." He repeated, tilting his head back. "I'm a good servant who deserves love."

"That's right. That's exactly who you are. Keep repeating that until it burns into your mind." 

He rewarded him by gathering more of his cum and feeding it to him. Virgil kept repeating it, getting the same reward until his body was free of the substance and the people on the other end of the line were forgotten. He came again, saying it louder. He yelled it once Logan finished inside of him, letting his head fall back against the desk as he gasped for air. He let out a whimper when his boyfriend pulled out and quickly replaced himself with the plug.

"Such an obedient servant. Open your mouth." Logan waited to feed him his own mess again, slowly putting his legs down. He helped him sit up before pushing his fingers into his mouth. "We'll get dressed after this and go shopping, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"We'll buy you whatever you want."

"I'm good, but thank you--mmph."

"Honey, I can't see you two, but are you making him eat his jizz?" Remus spoke up again.

"I hate the word jizz. It's so crude. Also, I'm not making him do anything. He's opening his mouth in anticipation." Logan kissed him quickly before excusing himself to grab a wet washcloth.

"How're you feeling, Virgil?"

"Floaty and sleepy. I'll be alert in a minute. Maybe make myself a coffee if I'm allowed."

"Let your sir buy you one."

"We have coffee at home--"

"Let him buy you one. We'll have a serious conversation about you refusing gifts later."

"Yes master. I'm sorry."

"Good boy. Say goodbye to Roman and Janus. Our break's over."

"Bye."

He heard the phone click as he laid back down. Logan came back in, cleaning him off before wiping himself clean. "We'll be stopping the scene until we get home."

"Thank you. Remus said I had to let you buy me a coffee."

"I'm happy you listened. Get dressed so we can go out."

Virgil did so, looking at him for approval once he was done. Logan took his hands, kissing them. He smiled at the motion, beaming when Logan looked up from his hands.

"I'm so glad we found you. I want nothing more than for you to be safe and happy."

"I'm very happy. You two take excellent care of me, and I don't feel bad for using a safe word anymore. Are you getting upset about what I said again?"

"Yes. Not at you, but at everyone who mistreated you."

"Again, I looked for people who'd treat me like garbage. It made me remember my mom, which was absolutely awful for my self esteem, but it was something. You wouldn't be able to do anything until now. We're both lucky you two were able to do anything at all. Dating's still really rough for me. You're making it easier. You and Remus." Virgil squeezed his hands. "Shopping?"

"Yes, dear, let's go shopping."

* * *

Shopping was easy. Logan ran into one coworker who Virgil was very familiar with, but he didn't stop holding his hand the whole time. The trip still took an hour. Virgil, Logan discovered, was very picky with food he bought. He made sure they wouldn't become rotten by the end of the week, and he checked each ingredient of everything. The prices were another thing. He'd categorize everything by price and freshness. Once they were on their way back home, Virgil looked over the receipt. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and circled some items, mumbling the numbers to himself. Logan made him close his eyes when they went to get coffee; he wasn't allowed to look at the prices.

They got home, and Virgil started on dinner. He was making a roast, so it would take awhile. Once he got everything in the pot with the lid on, he joined Logan in the lounge, leaning against him. His boyfriend was happy to hold him, enjoying the silence they shared. Remus messaged saying another guest would be joining them, making Virgil thank whatever compelled him to buy the bigger roast. Logan warned him that the other guest may act like a dad, which made Virgil a bit nervous, but he'd be fine. He met this person before, albeit over phone calls. He never saw him physically, but he'd spoken to him before. He brought down his sketchbook to work on the drawings once he was done working. He wasn't great, but it wasn't hideous, so he was content to sketch in front of Logan. It took three hours for the silence to break. By that point, Virgil had started trying to draw his own face. There were mashed potatoes in the oven, almost done alongside the asparagus, which needed to come out soon. Logan cleared his throat, gaining his attention.

"I know you usually stay out of sight when we have company--"

Virgil cut Logan off, clicking his tongue. "I'll be doing that tonight, sir. I'd rather not get in the way."

"I think you should join us."

"It's not proper for a servant to dine with his masters."

Logan pressed a kiss to his head, pulling him closer. "If you so desire, I will allow it. What'll you do when we're eating?"

"Hiding. Maybe go jogging."

"You'll be safe, right?"

"I always am, sir. The neighborhood's very safe."

"I still don't like leaving you alone. The idea of someone hurting you and us not being able to protect you upsets me."

"I promise to be careful. I'll do thirty minutes instead of my usual hour."

They settled again. Logan kept pressing kisses to his head, rubbing his side. He wasn't lying earlier. He wanted to make Virgil dependent on their affection and love. Just so he'd be needy. He was already leaning into the touches, so it was working. He nipped his ear. "Do you get upset when we have our way with you in front of people?"

"Sir, you could whore me out, and I'd still be happy."

"Put the sketchbook down."

Virgil did, turning to him. Logan cupped his face, smiling. He kissed his face, starting from the forehead and going counter clockwise. He worked in a spiral, landing on his lips before working back around. He repeated the action thrice before pushing their foreheads together. 

"Honest?"

"Completely, sir. I know who I belong to, and I'm content to do what you ask. I just don't want to make others uncomfortable."

"Good. We may punish you in front of guests tonight."

"As long as they're okay with it, I won't object."

"What if they ask to punish you?"

"I'd let them if my masters permitted them to do so."

Logan kissed him again. He planted kiss after kiss onto his lips, never deepening them. He nipped a bit at his bottom lip, but that was the extent of it. He pulled away once Virgil had this hazy look in his eyes, staring at him in expectation. He chuckled, letting go of his face. "You're gorgeous like this."

"Huh?"

"When you get lost in your endorphins. You look ravishing. You look at us like we're the gods of the universe. I want to let you indulge yourself with every pleasure imaginable when I see that look in your eyes."

His face went a deep shade of red as he smiled and turned away. "Sir, you're embarrassing me."

Logan took his chin, pulling him back to face him. He kissed him again, this time deepening it as Virgil opened his mouth in desperation, practically begging for his tongue. Who was Logan to deny him? He trailed over each tooth, letting the younger one moan. He pulled back to look at him, a grin on his face. "Very receptive as well."

"Sir--"

"How soon until my husband returns?"

"Ten minutes. Let me set the table. Dinner should be ready."

He got up, heading into the dining room with his sketchbook tucked under his arm. He put out the nice plates that were strictly if family was over before filling each glass. Two per person. One with champagne and one with water. He left both the bottle of alcohol and the pitcher of water in the center. Then it came to plating. He knew how Remus and Logan liked their food, as well as Roman. Janus and the other guest, Patton, he didn't know. He poked his head out, looking at his boyfriend. 

"Sir, how should I prepare their plates?"

"Janus likes it the same way Roman and your master do, and Patton falls around my standards. He's not as neat with his spacing, but he fits."

"Thank you sir." 

Everything was set, so he started on the dishes he could clean. The pot used for the roast, the tray the asparagus cooked in, and anything left over from lunch. He wiped down the counters before heading to the second floor. Once he reached his room, he heard the front door open. As soon as they moved into the kitchen, he'd be able to sneak outside to go for a small jog. Both of his boyfriends had made it clear in the past that he was welcomed to join them in hosting, but he hated the idea of having to talk to other people, especially when he was in a scene. He didn't even want to greet them so he could avoid the awkward pauses in between introductions. 

Anyway, he'd be meeting them soon if Logan was honest about them watching the punishments.

* * *

In Virgil's defense, he was cautious on his jog. He made sure he was a respectable distance away from others. It really wasn't his fault his ankle gave out on the steeper part of the street, sending him tumbling down and bruising his body. He was extremely thankful no one saw that, but one look at the damp knee of his jeans made him groan. He was bleeding, and they were going to be so pissed that he accidentally got hurt. They might even decide Logan would be joining the jogs, which wasn't ideal. He loved Logan, but he liked working out alone. 

He got back up with shaky legs, hissing when he looked at his palms. They were scraped to all hell. His ankle hurt like the devil. He limped back to the house, entering slowly. The chatter was in the lounge, which was in direct view of the stairs. He slipped his shoes off, rubbing his ankle as he did so. He was definitely taking a break from heels after this. He didn't feel like going up any stairs. He stayed on the floor for a bit, even when he heard Remus question why he was taking so long. He pulled himself up, wincing. He dragged himself down the hallway, trying to walk off the pain.

"Oh god, Logan broke you."

He looked up at Remus' voice, sighing. "No, master. I fell down the hill."

"Oh dear, come here."

He managed the few steps it took, his eyes scrunched up. The pain was receding, but now the embarrassment set in. Somehow, that was worse.

"Oh, he's young." Virgil didn't know if the one speaking was Patton or Janus, but he was guessing Patton. He sounded different in person. He was maybe five or so inches taller than Virgil, and he had a little fanny pack that he opened, pulling out bandaids. "You're Virgil?"

He nodded, hissing as Remus pressed on his palm. The person he assumed was Patton grabbed his hand, pouring hand sanitizer on it before rubbing it in. He got two bandaids per hand.

"How old are you?"

He paused, trying to remember. "Uh, twenty two. Almost said twenty one for a second. A pleasure to meet you."

"When Remus told me young, I was expecting someone in their thirties. You sound older on the phone. I'm Patton." 

Virgil nodded, not sure how he felt about the paternal energy radiating off of him. He waited until Patton let go of his hands to step back, thanking him. Remus pulled him into his lap, kissing his neck. "Was he good today, Logan?"

"Extremely good. He didn't argue at all when I bought him his coffee or discussed punishment." Logan put a hand on his thigh. "We got permission before you returned. Are you still okay for tonight?"

"Mmhm. My knee and ankle are a bit busted, but it's fine. Just need to be on something soft tonight." Virgil leaned his head back. "If that's alright, sir."

"Of course, darling. Patton, Janus, and Roman are concerned about your punishments. Want to disclose why and how they happen?"

"It's so I don't mistreat myself. I'm supposed to allow my masters to spoil me, and if I don't, I get punished. If I need it to stop, I say red. Otherwise, I'm allowed to decide how many times I get hit with whatever object we use. I decided today it's unlimited."

"No. No, that's not--you can't say that each time we spank you." Remus replied, frowning. "We're not just going to keep going. This is why none of you have to worry. He's a brat who likes getting spanked."

"May I eat before we do punishments?"

"I set aside a plate for you. We'll set up this room as a play area." Logan pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't do the dishes."

"But--"

"We'll do them once you're punished. You're already in need of a break today."

Virgil wanted to argue more, but even Remus gave him a look. He nodded and went to the kitchen, seeing the dish left out for him. He still did the dishes as he ate, which he would most certainly get punished for the minute they found out, but he had to. They'd get crusty and stained if he just left them, and the big dishes had to soak. The thought made him nervous about how big the mess would get if left unattended. Once it got too messy, he'd think it was an impossible task to do. He washed his plate before heading back to the lounge.

"He did the dishes." Virgil quickly identified the voice as Janus'. He heard Roman snicker, feeling instantly betrayed.

"I had to! If I didn't do them, they'd get moldy and hard to clean, and I'd keep leaving dishes in the sink because it'd be a new pattern, and I'd have trouble cleaning, and then--"

"We're getting you a therapist." Logan said, gesturing to the pile of soft blankets and pillows. There was a whip, a flogger, and a paddle laid on the blankets.

"I don't need a therapist, sir. I need a clean house." He sat on the soft surface, wincing when his knee brushed against his jeans. "Can I take my jeans off? They're causing a bad pain."

"Take them off. You're here to entertain. We're not punishing you for the dishes because that was your anxiety, but we're getting you a therapist."

Virgil grumbled as he kicked off his jeans, rubbing his legs. Patton was back at his side, cleaning the cuts on his knee. The drying blood was wiped off, and Virgil wanted to crawl away. Nothing against Patton, but he was being really sweet and caring, and that was unlocking something inside of Virgil even he didn't know about. His words didn't help at all. "You have so many bruises on your legs! You poor baby."

"Logan's responsible." Roman said in a singsongy voice. "He was making him scream over the phone. So, how do we punish him?"

"You hit me as hard as you can with anything."

"Virgil, no!" Remus said, glaring. "They've never done this before. Don't give them false information! They could really hurt you."

"May I break the scene for a moment?"

"Yes."

Virgil turned to Roman, glaring with the fury of a thousand suns. "If you don't make me regret being born, I'll never speak to you again. I won't do makeover sessions. You better fucking make me cry."

"Yep, there's the Virgil I'm used to." Roman replied. "A mean, little weasel. None of this submissive shit."

"What the fuck was that?" Remus stared at his boyfriend, a look of shock on his face that was mimicked by Logan. "Virgil!"

"I have a very good relationship with your brother. I like fighting him, and if he doesn't make me cry, there'll be consequences. I asked to break the scene, and you allowed it. I know how to be dominant."

"Yeah, well, now you're getting on your fucking knees and getting spanked. I'm taking away the whip because you won't teach them. Logan and I aren't touching you. They're doing it. If you get aroused, they won't help. You'll have to wait."

"Yes. Understood." Virgil moved so he was on his knees. He listened as Remus went over safety procedures. Start with softer hits, aim for the butt or upper thighs, and if they're unsure how hard they'll hit, they need to try it on their own thigh first. He waited for the first hit. Logan and Remus sat in front of him so they could keep a watch over his facial expression. "Worried?"

"Extremely with what I've heard today. You'll be getting five a person. Count." Logan responded, crossing his legs.

"Don't be--"

Virgil was cut off by a hit with the flogger, making him break off into a groan. Janus was the one who did it, an unsure look on his face. Virgil gave him a thumbs up, making the uncertainty go away.

"One."

With that, Janus continued the next four. Virgil counted each one, letting out soft grunts as he continued. He felt a hand on his ankle, squeezing softly. He looked back to face Janus. "Was that hard enough? Roman and I don't do this ever."

"You did great. Very soft, but I expected that for a first timer. It'll still leave light bruises."

Roman took the flogger. "Okay, tell me if you want it harder."

He hit, and Virgil squeezed his eyes shut. Roman, like his brother, didn't do things half assed. It didn't give him the same feeling as when his boyfriends did it, but he liked it. "Six. A little harder. You're using the beginner flogger, so it's very hard to cause me the same level of pain as I get with a regular one."

Roman hit him again, harder. He let a moan tumble past his lips as he counted, burying his face into the covers beneath him.

"Harder please?"

The next hit was really nice. The flogger they were using was made so it'd be nearly impossible to cause too much damage, but Roman could hit hard. He let out a soft cry, briefly forgetting he was supposed to count, but he quickly snapped back in to moan out a nice 'eight' before he'd get in trouble for it. The next hit was slightly harder. His eyes rolled back a bit as he whimpered out the 'nine' and clutched the blankets in his hands. The last one was the same level of impact. He choked out the ten, his arms shaking. He saw Roman offer the flogger to Patton who politely shook his head.

"Um, could I use my hand? Is that too personal?" He asked.

"You can. You can be as intimate as you want. Virgil won't protest even if you kissed him." Remus responded, but Patton kept looking at Virgil for permission. Remus sighed. "Virgil, dear, tell our guest he can use his hand."

Virgil blinked, sitting up. "Um, yeah. Yeah, you can, uh, you can use your hand. I apologize if I get aroused."

"Oh, honey, that's okay." Patton said, patting his lap. Virgil crawled on to him, his face red. Side note, he may be attracted to Patton a little bit, which was highly alarming, but he'd ignore it. He may've been getting too comfortable with romance. Patton rubbed his ass gently. "I want you to be honest about how it feels."

His whole time with his boyfriends, he never was spanked with just a hand. Thinking about it, he never was spanked with a hand in his life. He wasn't expecting much, but the first hit made him scream out the 'eleven' as he began to inadvertently grind against his lap. 

"How'd that feel?"

"So amazing, d--" Virgil covered his mouth, feeling the strongest urge to call Patton 'daddy' for some odd reason. He uncovered his mouth, finding a coverup for himself. "Don't stop. Please?"

Patton smiled, rubbing where he hit before rearing his hand back and spanking him again. Virgil cried out, covering his mouth again. A muffled 'twelve' was released. He felt like the scum of the world for getting turned on by Patton. This wasn't technically cheating because he was offered, but it felt like it. That thought was starting to affect how he felt during this. He wasn't hard anymore. His dick softened as he blinked back tears. The gentle rubbing after each hit wasn't helping. The next one was harder, and he was apologized to profusely.

"Th-thirteen. Don't be sorry. I deserve it."

"Oh baby, no."

Virgil sobbed both at the words and the feeling of Patton squeezing him where he was hit.

"I don't know what you did, but I doubt you deserve what I'm giving you."

Then he did it again, this time at the original pressure and speed. Virgil could feel how calloused his palms were through his briefs. He whimpered out the 'fourteen' before biting his tongue. The last one came quickly, and he gave a weak count as he got up. He wiped his eyes, crawling away. He sat at Remus' feet, settling down. He hid his face in his leg, feeling extremely vulnerable. It didn't help that he was feeling super out of it and in extreme need of aftercare. He was going to drop if he didn't receive affection. He was already extremely upset by his attraction to someone who wasn't his boyfriend. 

"Good job," Remus said, patting his head. "You took your punishment so well. Are you ready to apologize?"

Virgil tapped his leg twice. He forgot the motion they made to say he wasn't up for it, but he didn't want to talk or continue. Remus paused for a second, lifting his head.

"What do you need? Use your words."

Virgil just gripped his leg, tearing up. He shook his head, tightening his grip. 

"Oh god. Logan, he's dropping."

It must've been concerning to the others in the room. Logan dropped his facade of dominance and sat next to him, rubbing his back. "You're okay. What pushed it? Did we make you feel like you couldn't use your safe word?"

Virgil shook his head, afraid to speak. He was starting to hyperventilate. The fact that he dropped in front of company made him more upset, and he had trouble focusing. He could hear Remus explain what was happening, but he was just getting more and more panicked. He couldn't breathe. They were all looking at him. Suddenly, headphones encompassed his ears, and he heard soft, classical music playing. The lights were turned off, and a blanket was wrapped around him. He felt calmer, still on edge, but he started taking shaky breaths. He could still hear the voices around him. Logan was leaning in front of him.

"Nonverbal?"

Virgil nodded weakly, burying his face in his arms. He felt awful. 

"This is our fault. We should've been monitoring you more. You don't need to be upset. Can you tell us what caused this? Will you tell us?"

He knew. He knew exactly why he felt awful. He didn't want to say, but he nodded. A pad of paper was placed in his hand with a pen. He wrote down the exact cause. Logan took it, squinting in the dark.

"Oh, this isn't an issue. We can talk about this whenever you're ready to, but it's not a problem. I understand why it'd cause distress, but we're not going to be mad about this."

Virgil nodded again, feeling slightly better. He wasn't being yelled at or thrown out, which he really didn't expect from his boyfriends, but rationality wasn't his biggest concern. He closed his eyes, pulling his hands back into the blanket. 

"Patton gives excellent hugs. Can he hug you?"

He hesitated before giving a final nod, instantly feeling an arm around him. Patton was warm and soft, which was nice. He let himself drift off, pretending that he didn't love the affection he received from another man.

* * *

He woke up at four in the morning. He was spooning Logan and holding Remus' hand around him. He slipped away from them, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, looking out the window. The sun wouldn't rise for another three or four hours. He got up, cringing when he felt the cold ground on his feet. Still, he made his way to the kitchen, turning on the light and making himself breakfast. He just wanted toast and warm water. He turned the heat up in the house. It was turned off last night, which explained why he was freezing. He sat in the kitchen, munching on his toast. 

"Virgil? Why're you up?"

He jumped, looking over to see both of his boyfriends standing in the doorway. "Jesus. You two scared me. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, this is good. This gives us time to talk before I go into work. Fuck it's cold." Remus sat next to him. "You were overheating last night, so we turned off the heat. Let's talk about the note you wrote. I finally saw it."

Virgil put his toast down, looking at his hands.

"I don't really believe in love at first sight, but Patton has that effect on people."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what--I just felt it. It's worse than that. I wanted to call Patton daddy during the punishment. I'm sorry."

Logan sat across from them, shaking his head. "Don't. We're happy to discuss this and make adjustments. I'm not particularly attracted to Patton, but that's okay. I don't have to be. We can have Patton over tonight or tomorrow or whenever you're ready, and we can talk to him about this."

"He already wants you." Remus assured Virgil.

"We don't know that."

"I do. His face was fucking priceless when he held you."

Logan ignored that, taking Virgil's hand. "We'll have a big conversation about this and whatever kinks you have. You don't need to be sorry. I slept with Janus after Remus and I got married."

Virgil looked up at that. "What?"

"How do you think Roman met him? He knew Remus and agreed to sleep with me, and he met Roman the next day."

"Oh."

"We can handle you dating another person."

"You won't be mad?"

"No, not at all."

"I can't believe you slept with Janus. I didn't expect that."

"Well, he also ordained our wedding. He trained for it, and I slept with him after the honeymoon."

"You fucked your minister?"

Remus snorted. "The minister fucked him. You'd expect it from me, right? Nope. Logan took charge."

Virgil covered his face with his free hand, snickering. It did make him feel better. Remus got up to grab himself and Logan breakfast, leaving his husband to entertain his boyfriend. Logan kissed his hand, smiling. "Want to go to the movies today?"

He nodded, taking a sip of his water.

"What genre, love?"

"As long as it isn't a drama, I'm good. Also not historical films. I find those boring."

"We'll take a look at what they're playing after we're done eating."

"Thank you both."

"Of course, honey." Remus said, kissing his head. "Now, get ready to talk to Patton. I'll call him once the sun rises."

"Also, are all of your friends rich? What the fuck? Like, I know Janus is a director and all, but what does Patton do for a living?"

"He's a children's author. His wealth is very new with his recent book, but yes, all our friends are well off. He writes such fanciful stories. We'll have to buy his book! Hey, stop with the frowning. Things are going to work out. I promise."

Virgil nodded. He hoped Remus was telling the truth.

* * *

Virgil explicitly asked that he got to speak to Patton alone, so Remus and Logan went out to dinner. He had just explained everything to Patton, rubbing the back of his neck in worry. How he freaked out because he liked the way Patton touched him. How he felt like he was being a home wrecker again because of his instant attraction. How he loved his caring words. Patton listened and smiled at him, leaning over to put a hand on his thigh once he was done.

"Honey, I'm interested. Completely interested."

"But?"

"But nothing. I'd love to be part of your relationship. Remus and Logan are fine with this?"

"Yes. They understand."

Patton scooted closer, rubbing his thigh. Virgil squirmed a bit when his hand brushed over his crotch. "Good. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. How are you?"

"I'm good. Very good." Virgil confirmed when the hand groped him over the jeans. "Oooh. Wait, wait. Um, there's more."

"More?"

"I, uh, Ihaveadaddykink." Virgil spoke the last bit quickly. Patton didn't stop his ministrations. He increased them, if anything.

"Say it slower, baby."

"I have, um, a daddy kink? I want to call you daddy in the bedroom. I'm not into age stuff, but I like the idea of calling you daddy. If you like sex."

"I'd love to be your daddy. Wish I brought my strap on. I didn't think I'd need it, but you're full of surprises."

"What are you comfortable with?"

Patton stopped his groping, looking him in the eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been told I have a very talented mouth if you're interested."

Patton was silent for a second, making him worry a bit. He started to backtrack.

"Unless that's not okay for you. I totally get it."

"Oh, honey, you want to eat daddy out? You want daddy to ride your face?"

Virgil nodded, biting back a moan. 

"I would love to have you under me. I feel like I should be taking you on a fancy date first."

"We can do it out of order. Date second, and me under you first?"

"The lounge is hardly an area for such activities, and I don't want to use the room you share with--"

"I have my own room."

"Oh, well then! Lead the way, baby."

Virgil grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs. He opened the door, getting on the bed. "Um, how do you want me?"

"Lay down on your back and take off your shirt. I'm keeping my binder on, okay?"

"Of course." 

Virgil took off his shirt, getting comfortable on the bed. He listened to Patton shuffle as he undressed. He climbed on the bed, positioning himself over Virgil's face. "Tap my leg twice if I'm too heavy or you need air."

"I would gladly suffocate between your thighs, and I doubt you're too heavy. Daddy, please--"

Patton eased himself down, cutting him off. He groaned once he felt kisses on his thighs. He was already wet, so Virgil slowly made his way to his lips as he dipped his tongue in. Patton started moving, tilting his head back. "Good job, baby."

Virgil whined at the praise, finding his clit and sucking on it for a few seconds. He rubbed his thighs, beginning to lick patterns against the clit. Spirals that went into the middle and back out. Patton was moaning, so he was doing something right. He forgot how messy this got. His lips and chin were starting to get covered in his fluids. He moved his tongue around, licking his walls as he reached out for Patton's hand. It was taken quickly.

"I see why they spoil you. I want to spoil you. Oh, honey, you're so hard. Want daddy to take care of that when you're done?"

He whined again, thrusting his hips up. He kept licking and sucking the clit, welcoming the tastes and juices flowing into his mouth. Patton ground against his face, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and sucking on them. Virgil moaned, pushing his tongue deeper. Patton pulled off of him to let him breathe, smiling as he gasped. His chin was wet as he licked his lips, looking Patton in the eyes.

"You still feeling good?"

"I'm in heaven right now. You taste so good. Am I doing a good job?"

"You're doing a wonderful job. You have to tell me if you're running out of air."

Virgil leaned up, licking his way back in. Patton let out a groan, leaning his head back.

"I'm serious. You have to tell me when you need to breathe." He pushed Virgil's face back. "Or else you can't keep eating daddy out."

"I'll tell you. Promise."

"Good. I wish I didn't have to leave tonight. Otherwise I'd keep you down there for the rest of the week, until all you could do is lick and suck and beg for more."

"You have no idea how much I would like that."

Patton got back on him, letting him continue his work on his clitoris. He lost track of time and how many times he orgasmed on top of Virgil. He wasn't getting bored as the younger one of them switched his patterns each time he came, happy to just service him over and over again. Patton made sure to pay each digit on his hand special attention, sucking them and licking between them. Virgil got more and more turned on, evident by the wet spot growing on his pants. The only thing that made them stop was the sound of footsteps downstairs, making Patton pull off of his face. Virgil's pupils were dilated, and he followed Patton up, trying to continue. Patton smiled, holding him back for a second. "Baby, your boyfriends are back, and you're still hard."

"That's fine. I'm good to keep going. If you're uncomfortable with them seeing you, we can stop. I just--"

Patton eased back down, letting Virgil moan against him and go back to licking every inch he could. There was a gentle knock at the door. Patton let out a small grunt before looking up. "I'm mostly naked, but you're welcomed in!"

The door opened, revealing Logan and Remus dressed to the nines. Remus immediately grinned seeing them. "I see he's been down there for awhile."

"I offered to help him out, but he wanted to stay under me."

"Can we sit with you, or would you rather have privacy?"

"It's your house." Patton broke off into a moan, reaching another orgasm as Virgil worked him through it. "Mm, lost count of how many times he's made me cum. He just doesn't stop, huh?"

"He'll wear himself out." Logan said, sitting on the bed and putting a hand over Virgil's bulge. He chuckled when Virgil whimpered. "The beauty of being young. He can go for a whole day. We've done it. Edged him for over twelve hours. He'll need a nap once he orgasms. Did you two have a nice conversation?"

"He told me a lot."

They were dancing around the whole daddy kink thing. They didn't know if everyone knew, and no one wanted to embarrass Virgil, so they were careful. For a moment, all that could be heard was Patton's soft breathing and the wet noises coming from below. Logan started rubbing his crotch, enjoying the noises Virgil made in response. Patton pulled off of him again, opting to stay off of him. The lower half of his face was soaked with Patton's juices. He gasped when Logan increased pressure.

"Did you have a good time with Patton?" Remus teased, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled back quickly, pinning his hands to the bed. "Did he take care of you?"

"Mmhm. Daddy took such good care of me." Virgil thrusted against Logan's hand, holding back a yawn. They weren't wrong; he was in need of sleep. "How was dinner?"

"We brought you back leftovers. Patton, you're also welcomed to have some. We brought back a lot. We ordered three dishes to go for him."

"I should probably get home and take off my binder, but thank you." Patton said, getting dressed.

"You could take one home. We'll show you what we brought back. Virgil's a bit of a picky eater, but they're all good."

"I'm not picky." Virgil gave a weak protest, groaning when Logan stopped. "I'm not! I'd eat dirt if I had to!"

Logan let out a small 'tsk,' shaking his head. "You're very picky. You hate most dressings, you can't stand kiwis, bananas, or anything made of them, and you gag at sweet cheeses. I have more examples. Do you want more examples?"

"No. I'm still not picky. I'll eat those things; I just want to vomit when I do. Please keep moving your hand."

"We should undress you."

"I'll do laundry tonight. Don't want to stop."

"Don't you want your daddy to see your pretty cock? To see you cum all over yourself?" Remus pushed, making Virgil pause. He nodded, pushing his jeans and briefs down quickly. He hissed at the feeling of cool air. Remus smiled, kissing his forehead. "Good boy. Logan, you can keep touching him now."

Logan grasped him, pumping slowly. Patton and Remus watched with fascination as Virgil moved his hips in time with his hand. He was moaning and crying out as his fists clenched. He tried to pull against Remus' grip, but he didn't accomplish anything. The grip was tight, and he could only work with the pace his boyfriends wanted to go at. That pace was slow and torturous. Moving his hips only did so much, and Logan would stop and squeeze if he tried to go faster. He hissed, looking up.

"I was good today! I was so good, and it hurts, and--"

"Shh, it's okay." Patton cooed, putting his thumb against his bottom lip. Virgil accepted it, sucking gently. "You were perfect today! I don't know how you acted around these two, but you were phenomenal with me. I should grab a towel for your face, but let's wait until you're all done to clean you up. They're just savoring you. It'd be a shame to end this too quickly. You're making such pretty noises for us."

Virgil nodded, letting out a small noise of contentment when Logan's hand sped up. He spread his legs further, closing his eyes. He just needed a push to finish. A finger or two. He could beg, but he doubted that would do much. It may get him complimented, but he wouldn't be granted his wish. He was so close. The basic hand job just wasn't doing it. He stopped moving his hips, going lax into the bed. It gave his boyfriends pause, and he let out a small string of swears when Logan let go of him.

"You alright?"

"I'm tired." He replied, squirming. "I have exactly one bit of energy, and if I want to eat and brush my teeth tonight, I need to save it."

Logan rubbed his thighs, looking up at his husband. Remus let go of his wrists, sitting Virgil up against the headboard. "Alright. Logan's going to suck you off. Pat, you okay with watching?"

Patton nodded, kissing Virgil's nose. Logan quickly took Virgil into his mouth, having no issues deepthroating the younger man. Virgil cried out, grasping the sheets beneath him. Logan was particular with his blowjobs. He focused mainly on the head and balls, his tongue barely grazing the shaft. He moaned as Logan began sucking, thrashing a bit in his spot. Logan pulled off, going straight for his balls instead. He sucked on the one and tugged gently on the other. Virgil mewled under the attention before he came, hitting himself in the chest. Logan sat up, smirking.

"Alright, shower, dinner, and then bed?" Remus asked, letting out a chuckle when Virgil shook his head. "What's your plan?"

"That's so many things. I can't do all of those." He responded, his nose scrunching up. "Going to bed means so much. I have to wash my face, brush, floss, and use mouthwash, and get changed. That's too many activities for me. I can't take a shower and eat on top of that! I'll eat tomorrow."

"Oh no, you won't. Get up. We're walking Patton to the door and sending him off with food."

Virgil glared at him, lifting his arms. Remus picked him up bridal style, careful to not dirty his dress clothes. He led them downstairs, letting Logan grab one of the boxes of food from the kitchen to give to Patton. Virgil didn't let Remus put him down, yawning and hiding his face. Patton pressed a kiss to his head before leaving, promising an actual date in the future. He nodded in a response, smiling. Once Patton's car drove off, he was put in the shower, seated on the stone bench. He let the warm water fall for ten minutes before actually washing himself, half asleep at this point. It wasn't that late. It was only eight thirty. He dozed a bit, only opening his eyes when he heard the glass door open. Logan turned off the shower, drying him off. He got dressed, looking in the mirror with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, putting a hand on his side.

"I really don't feel like eating. I kind of want to pass out, and I'm in the bathroom, so dental hygiene is so easy right now. Can I skip dinner?"

"No. You didn't eat lunch, and I know toast isn't a decent meal for a whole day. You're eating."

"I can't! I can't eat and then come back in here and get ready for bed! It's too much work!"

"You're really overwhelmed by this, aren't you?"

Virgil hid his face in his hands. "I've been holed up in this house for too long. Everything feels like too much. The relationship is a huge change, and I'm always cleaning and worrying at home. Having three boyfriends is weird. I pictured having zero my whole life. I finally had a routine, and now you're home all the time. I keep forgetting and getting startled when you sneak up on me. Now Patton's in my life! Don't get me wrong. I loved being under Patton for hours, only able to pleasure him. I love being used and loved, but once that's over, I'm really confused. I'm tired and confused. Once a nice, steady schedule happens, I'll be fine. I just need time to adjust. I'll be fine."

"Therapy, love. We're setting up an appointment as soon as possible. We can make a schedule tomorrow. What you have to do everyday, and activities to fill in the gaps. We'll make different schedules for different times. Ones for my breaks, ones for when Remus isn't filming, and ones for when you're alone. We'll make one for when Patton stays over as well. Any scenario. Now, I know you've told me your doubts about dating. What can I do to convince you that we're not leaving?"

"I don't know. I'm going to be honest, the age difference scares me too. Not because it's big, but because you're all so mature and set in your lives, and I'm still confused about what I want in life. I know what I want. I want to be loved, but I don't know what I'm doing with my life."

"We'll support you no matter what. Even if you want to travel far away, we'll make it work. Even if you decide to move in with Patton, or if you want to live alone, we'll provide you with everything you need."

"Thank you. I love you."

"We love you too. I'm letting you skip dinner once, but we're going out for breakfast tomorrow so you can eat a big meal. If you wake up hungry in the middle of the night, wake us up. We'll have a fun, little feast, or we can order food in and watch something easy and calming. A nature documentary, perhaps."

Virgil quickly went through his nightly routine, making sure he was ready for bed. Once he was done, he turned, throwing his arms around the taller man. Logan picked him up, bringing him to the shared bedroom and tucking him into the covers. He went downstairs to fetch Remus, leaving Virgil to fall asleep. For a moment, everything seemed to be okay.

Just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I changed so much from the requests, but I included them. I just...also wanted trans Patton riding Virgil's face.
> 
> Also, I was writing this, and suddenly, in the back of my mind, I heard "VIBE CHECK" when writing some of the scenes. I fucking lost it. I'm so fucking tired. "I wanted to call Patton daddy during the punishment" "VIBE CHECK VIRGIL"  
> I'm so fucking stupid this is amazing.


End file.
